


The Annual Surface Cook-off! (Sponsored by MTT Enterprises)

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Contests, Cooking, Dialogue Heavy, Duelling, Gen, Lesser Dad, Puzzles, Screaming, Souls, Trying to blend the universes of Deltarune and Undertale is hard man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Mettaton hosts a cooking/baking competition and it goes GREAT!Or at least, it hopefully will...Also, the Darkners are here!BECAUSE THEY CAN BE!





	1. Pre-Cooking Intro!

"Hello, beauties and gentlebeauties! Welcome to the Annual Surface Cook-off, on MTT Network, sponsored by MTT enterprises! It's that time of the year again, and you know what that means! An extreme amount of cooking! Stay tuned for the drama, romance, and bloodshed of the cooking world!" Mettaton announced as the show went live. "Today, our judges are frequent Annual Surface Cook-off participants and winners of last year's competition, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel! How are you all today?"

"Ready to eat."

"Great, thanks!"

And a thumbs up.

Those responses were from Chara, Asriel, and Frisk respectively. 

"Great! Now, let's get to seeing the contestant teams! Unlike other years, we've also invited participants from the Dark World! Now, let's start with the solo adult competitors! In station number one, we have a regular for the cook-off, Papyrus! In station number two... We have The Guy Who's Making Some Form Of Mac And Cheese!" Mettaton realized the paper didn't have the names of who was cooking on it, only what they planned to make. He decided to just roll with it, naming whoever he knew. Of course, the only one he actually knew was Papyrus as Toriel was taking the back seat this time around. "In station three, Lemon Bar Woman!" He continued listing participants, all by what they were making.

Chara put it bluntly. "Mettaton, do you not know their names or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do not!"

"Well. This is probably going to get chaotic."

The last, missing participant appeared with those words.

Frisk flipped through the rules. "Contestants cannot be late or else points will be reduced," the page said. Chara was saying it to this late contestant after Frisk pointed it out.

"I CAN DO ANYTHING!" This... Whoever he was... What was he even making?! It didn't even list him on the page, yet it said that there was a contestant?!

"Moving on... The youth team competition! First of all..." Oh good. They had the names this time. "Team Rapid Fire Screaming!" Some random kids screamed as they let out their battle cry. "Next, the- Oh. I don't think we can say this on live television. Erm..."

One of the members of the team just yelled "Call us the Lancer Fan Club! It's short for Lancer!"

"Um... The Lancer Fan Club! Moving on..."

After going through all the teams, they had to air commercials.

Seems like this would be another fun year!

..right?


	2. Round 1 and Judging ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking is going fine.

The first round was going seemingly well, the judging trio watching the contestants going about their cooking.

Lancer was bouncing between Rouxls' station and the $!$? Squad's station.

After checking with the rules committee (aka Mettaton), they decided to allow Lancer just roaming about, because it makes the show more interesting. Lancer had innocent intentions anyways: help his Lesser Dad and his friends! After all, it wouldn't be the same Macaroni and Cheese with Worms and Roux without a bit of help from him! And he signed up with the $!$? Squad, so he had to help them with their ice cream cake cookie brownie pie abomination too!

Papyrus was whipping up the usual spaghetti, but an improved-from-the-rest-of-the-times remaster with extra sauce and meatballs. 

"So, who do you think the people to watch out for are?" Mettaton asked the judging panel.

Frisk just shrugged. No opinion until the battle was over.

Chara was mentioning basically every team making deserts. They were particularly curious on how one could make... Whatever that towering thing was.

Asriel seemed to be excited for everyone's food, because nothing looked terrible at the time.

That wasn't really juicy... But at least it was wholesome family entertainment?

The camera drifted from contestant to contestant, team to team. Some worked in silence, some worked in "DO NOT LET IT BURN OR ELSE I WILL HAVE A GRUDGE AGAINST YOU FOR A YEAR" Some also worked in yellings of "Worms!" or "NYEH HEH HEH!" or "NO NO GRUDGES THIS IS TEAMWORK TIME!"

Eventually though, it all calmed down.

Well, not really. Just the shouting did. If anything, it was more anxious throughout the area.

It was judging.

They went in order of the stations.

"This is a lot better than last time! Er- not to say last time was bad or anything."

"How does someone make worms taste... Good?!"

"This is really dry. You did get the acidity spot on though."

"I can't believe I'm saying this about chocolate... But this isn't what I was expecting."

"It's the wrong season for this, but it's somehow great."

"This is... Awe-inspiring. But we still have to take two points off for lateness."

Then, they moved onto the kids' teams.

"Why is there a kazoo buried in the rice? Other than that, it's tasty."

"How did you manage to get the flavor of a determined soul spot on? How do I know what it tastes like? MTT Brand Soul Substitute."

"I've never tried a hush puppy. I actually thought they wouldn't be this crunchy because of the 'hush' part."

"I am getting indigestion just by looking at this."

"This is silky-smooth. This is some good pudding."

"Bacon? Who would've thought?"

And the results came about...

"First, we'll announce who's safe. In the adult sector, station one, station two, station five, and station six. In the children's sector, station two, station three, station four, and station five."

The elimination came.  
Bad Chocolates Guy was eliminated for being a disgrace to chocolate. Team Rapid Fire Screaming's cause of loss was kazoo rice.

With that, the round ended, the next round being tomorrow.

Everyone was given paper packets with the judges' specific comments on the dishes. They were handed out while everyone was still at their stations.

"The... How do I pronounce this..." Asriel squinted at the paper, looking at the team name.

"It's Dollar-excla-dollar-question Squad!" Ralsei said.

Kris nodded in confirmation. The former Tier Two Swear Word was turned into that so Lancer wouldn't get in trouble for cursing.

"Well, here you guys go!"

Papers were handed.

People left.

The next episode would be aired the next day...

But not before the $!$? Squad could have a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Rouxls has been trying to teach Lancer to cook and lets him help often.
> 
> No, he isn't making Kraft, though he does make that when there isn't time to really cook. He's making it from scratch here.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, whoop! Sleepover!)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's making Mac and Cheese?!??!?!???


End file.
